


Blockers Have More Fun

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: cheap, block, allowDerek slammed his phone down on the counter next to Stiles.





	Blockers Have More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [ cheap, block, allow](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/172763089399/its-monday-time-for-new-words-whoo-todays)
> 
> I apologize for the title but it's all I could think of

Derek slammed his phone down on the counter next to Stiles.

“I've had it with this cheap piece of crap!”

“What happened?”

“I went to block Jackson and it deleted everyone.” Derek angrily poked at the phone. 

“Does this mean I can block him too?” Stiles asked excitedly.

“Help me get my contacts back and maybe I'll allow it.”

“Sweet!” Stiles grabbed the phone from the counter and started tapping at it deftly. “At the risk of talking you out of it, why did you try to delete him?”

“He was being childish.”

“Well duh, you have met him, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com).
> 
> There may be a part 2 to this with Wednesday's words, I don't know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
